P.J.
|friends = Max Goof Goofy Rose Beckenbloom (first love interest) Bobby Zimuruski Roxanne Debbie Tank Beret Girl |enemies = Donald Duck (in the short) Duke Magician's Hat Bradley Uppercrust III Tank (formerly) The Gammas Pete (sometimes) Max (sometimes, on Max's bad side) Leech |type of hero = Teenager |size = 250 }} Peter "P.J." Pete Jr. 'is the son of Pete and Peg, the older brother of Pistol, one of the main characters of the 1992-1993 TV series ''Goof Troop, ''and a protagonist in it's 1995 follow-up film ''A Goofy Movie as well as it's 2000 sequel An Extremely Goofy Movie. He first debuted in the 1942 short Bellboy Donald as the villain, but was soon after recycled for the TV show and movies. Background Abilities *'''Sportsmanship: P.J. rides his skateboard with Max, though not as professional. He has also riden a bike in the X Games. *'Brute Strength:' he has some strength which he used to attack Douglas and his bully henchmen. *'Dancing:' he has some dancing skills while listening to Powerline and Disco music. History ''Bellboy Donald'' He served as the main antagonist in the short, torturing Donald Duck up until Donald spanked him real hard as revenge. It is unknown if he reformed after this, or if it was some other time prior to his next appearance. ''Goof Troop'' In this series, P.J. (around 11-years-old) lives in Spoonerville with his parents Pete and Peg and his younger sister Pistol next door to Max and his father Goofy. He and Max met in the pilot episode of the series after Max and Goofy moved to the town and became best friends and have had many adventures together. Mostly, P.J. is usually against his father's schemes and plans to make a buck or get rid of Goofy. Pete usually treats P.J. like dirt sometimes, and mostly, he stiffs him and Max out of money when they do some chores for him. ''A Goofy Movie'' P.J. (now around 14-years-old) along with his other friend Bobby help Max impress his crush Roxanne by hijacking their school's stage during assembly and put on a concert with Max playing Powerline, a popular singer. Unfortunately, they are caught out by Principal Mazur and are sent to his office to be punished much to P.J.'s dismay as he was worried how Pete will react. He later appears with Pete in their mobile home where they are living in for the summer holidays and meets up with Max and Goofy who are going fishing for their summer holidays. He and Pete stay at a motel and meet up with Max and Goofy again where later that night Max tells P.J. that he changed Goofy's map from leading them to the place they were going fishing to Los Angeles instead where there is a Powerline concert unaware that Pete hears this and goes to tell this to Goofy. He is last seen once again in the mobile home where he is doing chores when he notices Max and Goofy on TV at the Powerline concert and points this out to Pete who in shock ends up spewing his drink on the TV screen. ''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' P.J. (now 18) goes off with Max and Bobby to attend college where they start a rivalry with Bradley Uppercrust III and his fraternity The Gammas and compete against them in their college's X Games. He also falls in love with one of the students, Mocha Chino (Beret Girl) who returns his feelings and they start a relationship with each other at the end of the film. Relationships Maximillian "Max" Goof When they first met, they were startled. They felt unsure about each other when they were set to be friends by their parents. But when Max got to see P.J.'s room and admired his stuff, they started bonding. They have been best friends since then. However, there have been rare mishaps between them. One time, Max thought P.J. betrayed him and called off their friendship; but after P.J. tried fixing things up between them and the truth was revealed, they reconcile. Also when they were trying to figure out the reason for Goofy's supposed water-wasting, Max found a device that pointed the evidence to Pete to whom P.J. was temporarily offended for. But despite the many conflicts, they remain best friends. Family Pete P.J. fears his father greatly, suggesting that Pete is highly abusive of his son. However, they were both afraid of heights and tried to hide their fears from each other. When they both found out, they did not take it well. However, they eventually reconciled, accepting each other's fear of heights. Trivia *In Bellboy Donald, Pete Junior aka P.J. appeared in the cartoon. Unlike in Goof Troop or the Goofy movies, he is more like his father Pete and more mischievous, troublemaking and mean like his father. *He was voiced by Rob Paulsen who also played Carl Wheezer in Jimmy Neutron, Jack Fenton from Danny Phantom, Donatello from TMNT (2012 Series), Reuben from Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Spike in The Land Before Time, Raphael in TMNT, Mark Chang in The Fairly OddParents, Yakko, in Animaniacs and Eric in The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Siblings Category:Sidekick Category:Comic Relief Category:Cowards Category:In Love Category:Pure Good Category:Tricksters Category:Animals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Gentle Giants Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Scapegoat Category:Poor Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Stalkers Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Successful Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence